The Mega Crossover
by RusherSwag4
Summary: This story is alot of things. Its a crossover between BTR, the naked brothers band, iCarly, The suite life, and includes celebs like Jaden smith and family. I have big plans for this so I hope you like it, Main Character is an OC, so sorry if you don't like that. Involves Superpowers, pregnancy, and interesting situations. Please give it a chance and read and review : . set in 2007
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so I'm sorry that the main character is an OC for those of you who don't like that, buttttt I promise once things get rolling, Btr and Nbb will play a big role. Also, I have lots of things are in store for this that I hope you will like. And this is set back in 2007 because thats how long this idea has been in my head, but the sequel will be set in the present. And I'm sorry for this long A/N**

**Okay, so this was in the crossover section, but it wasn't getting any attention and I really like this idea, so I put it here becasue I figured I'd at least get a review... please review :D**

**Enjoy :)**

**Friday ,July 28, 2007**

It was almost that time. I got out of my bed and and hopped into the shower. I stood there for a few minutes just thinking before I actually started to wash myself. I finished my shower and got my clothes ready.

I put on my favorite pair of dark blue jeans and my favorite red shirt. I put on my deodorant and brushed my hair and stared at myself in the mirror. I stared at my low cut, jet black hair and rubbed my brown arm and said to myself, "You're ready."

My name is Tyler Jenson by the way, and I'm an aspiring guitar player. I'm 11 years old and I live with my mom. My dad is in the military, but he's going to come home soon. Tonight, I'm headed to my friend, Megan's birthday party.

She asked me and my cousin Zac to perform at her birthday party, because he was an aspiring guitar player like I am. He's more of an Bass guy though, while I'm more of a electric guy.

I heard a knock on the door and ran downstairs to answer it. I opened the door to reveal Zac standing in the doorway. He walked in followed by my Aunt Jackie. Zac's appearance is similar to mine. He has the same black hair and the same skin type. We were even the same height, but I guess that's why we were cousins. The only difference is that Zac was 12.

"Hey Ty," Zac said.

"Hey. You ready for tonight?" I asked.

"Of course," He said, beaming.

By this time, my mom had walked into the living room to greet her sister and nephew.

"Hey Jackie," My mom said.

"Hey sissy," Jackie said, before hugging her.

They started having a conversation, so Zac started walking down the hallway to my room to set his suitcase down.

"How much did you bring just to sleep over," I teased.

"Well since, I'll be here till Sunday, I brought games, a basketball, a mini basketball, a football, more fun things."

"You do realize I have all of those things right?"

"Whatever, do you really think Nat Wolff will be at her party?" Zac asked.

"No, I don't think so, even though that would be cool," I responded.

Zac and I were kind of obsessed with the Naked Brothers Band. Even though people think it was meant for girls, we saw it as a family show and we loved it.

Megan had told us that Nat would be at her party because they were close friends, but I didn't believe her because she tends to be a compulsive liar.

"So, you ready to go?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm ready."

Zac and I walked out into the living room and said goodbye to our parents.

"Were about to go," I said.

"Okay, Have fun," Tara and Jackie said.

They stood up and we each gave them both hugs. I felt my mom's baby bump hit me when she hugged me. My mom's name is Tara. She's almost 5 months pregnant with my little brother or sister; she got pregnant on my Dad's last visit. I was born when my parents were 18, now I'm 11 and they are 29.

Zac and I said one last goodbye, then we walked down the stairs and out of the apartment.

**Hope you liked it, The celebs won't start role till next chapter. Please Review because I want to know how I did. Did i miss any info or anything?**

**Review :**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own any songs or likenesses other than the original characters**

**Chapter two and sorry if Zac and Tyler seem so obsessive. I don't own the song I Indeed Can See but, this is an A/U so I figured I'd spice things up a bit**

**Okay, so this was in the crossover section, but it wasn't getting any attention and I really like this idea, so I put it here becasue I figured I'd at least get a review... please review :D**

**Enjoy :)**

Zac and I walked out of the apartment and out onto the sidewalk. It was a short walk from my apartment to Megan's house so we started that way. We walked passed the playground in the complex where the little kids were playing.

"I'm really nervous," Zac stated.

"So am I, but we've been practicing for this moment for months," I said. "We got this."

"Yeah...but..." Zac's voice faded.

We continued walking and we could hear the music once we reached the road. We got closer and saw all the decorations and people. I kept walking in amazement.

"She's like ten and this looks like a teenage party," I said.

"I know right!"

We walked forward and met Megan in the yard. She saw us immediately.

"Hey guys!" she said hugging us. "Thanks for coming, you guys can put the presents on the table inside and set up."

We both nodded and proceeded inside. We set our presents on the table and set our guitars down. We said hey to some people that we knew. I heard a voice behind me and I knew it belonged to my best friend Jake.

"What uppppp! you guys ready to perform," Jake yelled.

"Of course, are you ready to hear it?" I asked.

"I've been ready since you said you would be doing it," Jake said.

"Well you're in for a treat," Zac said.

The three of us walked outside and started mingling. We were having fun. About five minutes later, Megan came up to us.

"Nat is going to be here in about 2 minutes," she announced.

"Really Megan really?" Zac asked.

"Yes, I'm not lying, he just called me," Megan said.

I just rolled my eyes. I wasn't going to believe that Nat was coming until I saw him for myself. She walked out to the front and we kept talking. Jake glanced over at the back door and tapped Zac and I before pointing in the direction of the door.

I looked to see what he was pointing at and my jaw just about dropped because Megan was stepping out of the back door followed by Nat. I couldn't believe she wasn't lying. She actually knew him. I figured she was bound to tell the truth some time.

I looked at Zac who looked just as shocked as I was. Everyone else that was there noticed Nat immediately and started running towards him, screaming.

"If we keep our distance, nothing bad can happen right?" Zac asked.

"Right," I said.

Zac and I had this theory that if we ever met someone famous, we would end up hurting them like we always end up hurting ourselves to we made an agreement that we would just keep our distance from all celebrities.

"You guys can't avoid him, he's like you guises idols," Jake pointed out.

"Well, you like his band too," I said.

"Yeah, but not as much as you guys. Y'all are like right below creepy fan girl status."

"Shut up," Zac and I said simultaneously.

Eventually the crowd died down. I started to walk down the yard, but Megan called my name and started walking towards us, Nat beside her. I looked over at Zac who looked like he was ready to spaz.

"Guys, this is Nat Wolff," she said. "Nat, these are my three friends, Jake, Tyler and Zac."

"Hey, nice to meet you guys," Nat said, holding out his hand.

Jake shook his hand first, then I shook it and Zac shook it.

"Nice to meet you man, these two are kind of shy around new people," Jake explained.

All I could do was nod. I don't know how Jake was so chill, he was nervous around new people too.

"So are you guys fans?" Nat asked.

"Yes," was all I managed to get out.

"I gonna go get something to drink and I'll be back," Zac said.

"Ummm.. Me too," I said before following Zac into the kitchen.

Once we were both in the kitchen I said, "Well, avoidance didn't work."

"Obviously... wait... we have to perform in front of him," Zac said.

He started to freak out then.

"I'm not ready for this," he stated.

I was freaking out just as much as he was, but someone had to stay strong.

"Yes, we are ready, we just have to calm down and talk to him like he's a regular person," I said.

Zac nodded because he knew I was right. We walked back outside, drinks in hand and joined the conversation that Jake, Megan, and Nat were having. I still didn't say much, but at least I wasn't freaking out.

"So I hear you two are going to be performing a song you wrote tonight?" Nat asked.

"Uh... Yeah, we wrote the song," Zac said.

"That's awesome, can't wait to hear it," Nat said.

"You guys perform in about 15 minutes," Megan said.

**Hope you liked it, Next chapter is pretty much two performances, lets see how good they shall be.**

**This chapter's a bit short, but hopefully I can get some alerts and put up the next chapter soon, that i'm already working on**

**Review :**


End file.
